Twilight Hearts Book I
by Fukuro Pendragon
Summary: Lewis is just a normal writing major in college, happy with a relationship, and leading a well lit life after leaving his abusive father's house. What happens when strange occurrences start? Mysterious texts that weren't even real and his own reflection a living nightmare, when a girl named Misao says she will help lead him through, with the help of Ib and Aya Drevis. -CROSSOVER-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_That's what people say_

I groaned as my alarm's tone finally registered in my head, reaching my arm out of the warmth of my comforter to turn off the device before it woke my roommate.

"Yo, dude, Lewis, turn that off," I heard a groggy voice choke out. "It's too early."

"Sorry, Ethan," I muttered, my fingers finally finding the "OFF" switch. I sighed as I threw my comforter off and shivered. I grabbed the fluffy green throw blanket I kept at the feet of my bed and wrapped it around my body. Next, I fumbled for my red framed glasses and slid them on.

I walked over to my desk and opened the laptop I had left charging the night before, sitting in the swivel chair. Opening up Skype, I saw a message pop up just then from my friend Tenka.

"Hey, do you remember what happened last night?" the message read.

I wracked my brain to bring up the events last night, my eyes scrunched tight. After a moment, coming up with nothing, I clicked the "WRITE A MESSAGE…" bar, and began typing a response.

"no, y? what happened?" I clicked send.

"IDK, I don't remember," Tenka replied.

I shrugged and typed out, "well, if u do remember at some point, text me. i'll text u if i remember. i gotta get to class. see ya." I clicked "SEND" and closed my laptop.

Passing a mirror, I looked over my appearance. My shaggy, dyed red hair fell across my slightly tanned face and brown-green hazel eyes. The dye was fading. Maybe I'd have Ethan touch it up tonight if he doesn't have plans. I have some blue dye, I thought. Maybe I can do that and see if it'll come out purplish.

I tossed my blanket back onto my bed and stretched my arms above my head, then leaned down to press my palms against the coarse carpet. It'd taken me years of practise to be able to become this flexible.

Standing back up, I looked in the mirror and almost screamed, jumping back and hitting my back against my desk, knocking over a lamp and a cup filled with pencils.

Still looking at my reflection, which mirrored my every move, I pressed a hand to my chest, feeling my heart race at speeds I never knew possible.

My reflection was me, obviously, but with opposite colours. My hair was a monochromatic green, my skin was a dark grey, and my eyes were a frightening shade of red. Everything was invertly coloured. I gingerly touched my face, my breath ragged.

"Dude," Ethan started. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I blinked, and the colours of my reflection returned to normal. I looked over at Ethan before shaking my head and walked over to my dresser. "It's fine, I'm fine."

I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, a grey vest, and dark blue jeans. Opening the top drawer, I pulled out a pair of white crew socks. I threw my clothes onto my bed and pulled off my tank top and slid on the the black shirt over my head, then pulled on the vest and buttoned it up. After pulling on the jeans and socks, I looped a worn belt around my waist and dug under my bed for my shoed.

Once I had my Vans tied on, I grabbed a brush and fought with my hair for a good five minutes before succeeding. I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair back in a small ponytail.

Walking over to my desk, I grabbed my laptop and pushed it into my bag, along with the cord and my tablet. I check my bag for my camera and art supplies, and once I made sure they were there, I grabbed my keys, phone and earbuds.

"See you later, Ethan," I called as I shut the door behind me. I plugged my earbuds in and put my phone on shuffle, walking to the stairs. I hear the familiar guitar riff and smiled.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_Talkin' loud_

"Not sayin' much," I sang quietly as I descended the stairs.

"I'm criticised, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up." Floor 15.

"I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Floor 14.

Floor 13. "Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town, and haunted love." Floor 12.

"Raise your voice. Sticks and stones may break my bones. Talkin' loud, not sayin' much." Floor 11.

"I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away." Floor 10.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Floor 9.

"I am titanium." Floor 8.

"I am titanium." Floor 7.

"I am titanium." Floor 6.

"I am titanium." Floor 5.

"Stone heart, machine gun. Firing the ones who run. Stone heart, loves bulletproof glass." Floor 4.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium." Floor 3. "I am titanium. I am titanium."

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Floor 2. ""Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

"I am titanium." Floor 1.

Walking out, I felt a shiver make its way down my spine. I looked around, but all the while, I felt eyes stare me down. The feeling I had in middle school was back: The fear that I am always being watched.

I jumped when I heard violins, realising it was just my music. I walked over to the bike rack, trying to shake off the supernatural feeling as I strapped on my helmet.

Hopping on my bike, I smiled as I felt the feeling go away. I started pedalling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_This is Garnet_

_Back together_

_And I'm never goin' down at the hands o' the likes o' you_

_Because I'm so much be'a_

_An' every par' o' me is sayin' go get 'a_

_The two o' us ain't gonna follow your rules_

_Come at me without any o' your fancy tools_

_Let's go, just me an' you_

_Let's go, just one on two_

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able," I sang. "Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle, but I think you're just mad 'cause you're single."

_You're never gonna stop what we made together_

_We are gonna stay like this forever_

_If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer_

_And we'll always be twice the Gem that you are_

_I am ma-ade_

_O-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-o_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove_

"O-o-o-o-of, o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove." I smiled when I remembered this was the version with Peridot's fanmade rap.

_Don't touch that!_

_Refrain!_

_You can't comprehend it with your primitive brain!_

_Untie me!_

_Can't you see we've already won?_

_When Jasper gets back she'll put an end to your fun!_

_I mean it!_

_Desist!_

_I don't even wanna think about the size of the list_

_Of_

_Every_

_Single_

_Law_

_You're breaking!_

_Not to mention the ridiculous mess you're making…_

"This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again," I murmured as I locked up my bike in front of the university campus.

"Because I am a feeling," sang someone behind me. "That I will never end. And I won't let you hurt my planet." I turned.

"And I won't let you hurt my friends," we sang in unison.

I quickly embraced them, kissing their forehead.

_Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able_

_Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

_I know you think that I'm not something you're afraid of_

_Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of_

This beautiful angel was Aud, the person I've been dating since I was a sophomore in high school.

_But I am even more than the two of them_

_Everything they care about is what I am_

_I am their fury_

_I am their patience_

_I am a conversation!_

Eight years already? Is today the fifthteenth of December? Yeah, today marks eight years.

_I am ma-ade_

_O-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-o_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove_

_And it's stronger than you_

_O-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-o_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove_

_And it's stronger than you_

_O-o-o-o-o_

_O-o-o-o-o_

_Ah-o-o-o-o_

_And it's stronger than you_

"Today is eight years," Aud murmured. I nodded.

_O-o-o-o-o_

_O-o-o-o-o_

_O-o-o-o-o_

I paused my music after the violins faded out. "I love you," I said to them.

Aud smiled down at me. "Mahal kita," they murmured back.

Hand in hand, we walked through the campus gates.

* * *

"_Lewis…!"_

Is...someone calling me?

"_Lewis!"_

Yes, yes I'm here! I can help you!

"_Mister Strauch!"_

My eyes snapped open, and I bolted up in my seat. Looking around, I saw my professor staring up at me.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Please pay attention. This will be on the exam," Mr Woods, the writing professor, instructed.

"Y-yes, sir."

I took down some notes on my laptop, my mind running back to the voice. Why _me_? What about me made them call my name? Why do you need me?

"_Help us…"_

Us? Who else is there?

"_You know us. Please."_

I was snapped out of my trance when the bell rang. I shook off the feeling of being watched again and made my way to the food court. Getting in line for Subway, I check my phone for a message from Aud.

"_Meet me in the art room, third floor,_" it read. "_Room 110." _

After ordering and grabbing my sandwich, I trekked across campus to the art building.

On the elevator ride up, I tried straightening my shirt to look presentable. Looking at my reflection in the shimmering walls, I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

Suddenly, my reflection changed to that of a bloody, decrepit corpse, and a loud ringing filled my ears. I screamed and fell down, dropping my bag and food.

I was brought back to my senses when the elevator jolted to a stop, and the pleasant _**Ding!**_ sound went off to inform me of the stop. Gathering my things, I made it out of the elevator before it decided to close. Making my way down the hall, my mind kept flashing back to what I'd seen in the elevator. What was that? Did I…am I having hallucinations? Is there someone pumping drug fumes in through the vents? It's not uncommon here…

Room 101…Room 103…Room 105…Room 107…Room 109…Room 110! Here we go. Opening the door, I looked inside.

It…it was empty. No one in there. I looked back at my phone for the text, but none was found. The last text my phone gave me from Aud was a message from the night before.

Okay, now I knew someone _was _pumping drug fumes through the vents. There is _no way _I imagined that text…or did I?

I dialed Aud's number. As I waited for them to pick up, I took a seat at one of the desks and pulled out my food.

"_Hello?" _Aud's voice asked.

"Hey, cutie," I greeted. "Hey, meet me in Room 110 of the art room. The third floor."

"_Why?" _they asked. "_You haven't signed up as an art major yet."_

"Why not?" I responded.

"_Alright, I'll be there soon. Mahal kita."_

"I love you too." I hung up and waited. Suddenly, the lights shut off. Looking out the window, all I could see was my reflection. It was pitch.

Panicking, I looked around, straining my ears for noise.

It was silent.

I hurriedly pulled out my phone and tried calling Aud.

All I got was the dial tone. _No bars?! You piece of crap! _I screamed mentally. I sat down and tried to regulate my breathing.

Remember your breathing practises.

In, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

Hold, two, three, four.

Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Repeat.

I collected my things and began moving. The elevator didn't seem to work, so I took the stairs.

The echo of my shoes against the hard concrete resonating the dank walls made a shiver claw at my back. Exiting the stairwell, a little quicker than I would have liked to admit, I stumbled across the dark campus. It was like someone had put a blanket between the earth and the sky: I couldn't even see the stars. None of the street lamps were on, nor were any other typical lights that would be on when it turned dark.

For the first time in a long time, I was utterly alone.

And I was frightened beyond belief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I felt walls close in around me. I was suffocating. I'm alone. I'm scared. Where is everyone? I'm trapped aren't I? I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me alone. Please. I can't bear to be alone again.

I don't know what happened next, although I am somewhat positive I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, if you could call it that, I noticed that I was in a place I vaguely recognised, although I couldn't place where I'd seen it before.

I sat up, and immediately regretted that action. It felt like someone had shoved a knife or two through my skull.

"I'd imagine it'd hurt sitting up that fast," said a soft voice. "That fall almost fatally wounded you." I felt a cold cloth press to the back of my neck. A soft hand guided mine to keep the cloth in place, and a girl kneeled in front of me.

Her eyes were a beautiful golden brown, and light ebony hair fell past her shoulders and framed her deathly pale face. She wore a white button-down under a pink vest, followed by a pink skirt that flowed to her knees. White socks were stretched above her ankles, and dark brown loafers adorned her feet. A red ribbon was tied into a bow under the collar of her shirt.

It took me five seconds to register this girl.

"Misao," I breathed. She smiled. "B-but you-you're-!" I stuttered. She put a finger to my lips.

"Shh," she murmured. Her hand went to pet my hair. "I'm here to help you."

"H-help me?" I questioned.

She nodded, and her face turned somber. "There are some bad people in the world, Lewis. Terrible, awful people thought only to be fiction. Recently, they've been given human forms, and are rampaging through worlds, destroying the order and leaving chaos and confusion in their wakes. We've chosen you to help us, Lewis, and in return, we will help you return home." She cast her gaze down. "The reason why your world has turned dark is because of _them_," she hissed. "The darkness is only the beginning stage. If they are not stopped soon, your world will never be restored." She paused. "And, I'm sorry, but everyone will die."

My mind flashed to images of Aud. The future we'd planned together, our marriage…

All of that would be gone.

"So…" I started. "I-if they aren't stopped, I could…I-I'd never see them again…?"

Misao nodded slowly. "I know how you feel about them. I know you love them, and it hurts to think of them hurt. But they're here too. We just have to find them."

"Wait," I looked up. "T-they're here too?! Let's get them!" I jumped up. My head throbbed violently, causing me to fall to my knees. "Ow…"

"You shouldn't rush yourself," Misao said, pressing the cloth to my neck. "Aya!" she called. "Bring some medical supplies!"

"'Kay!" a more feminine voice called.

_Aya… _I thought. _Aya…Drevis?_

Moments later, a girl smaller than Misao walked into the room. She had waist length black hair, partially tied back with a red bow. Her face was that of a doll, big blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. She wore a knee length, blue dress with a high white collar around her neck and wrists, puffed shoulders, and a golden pendant adorning around her neck. A bloody, white apron was tied around her neck and waist. Black stockings covered her slim legs, and her feet were cozy in scuffed, red Mary Janes.

"A-Aya," I murmured. My vision went black at that moment.

I awoke to a brightly lit room, causing me to flinch and instinctively throw my arm over my eyes.

"Will he be okay?" a quiet voice asked.

"He should be," replied the voice from earlier. "Father may be awful, but he has taught me how to treat patients."

"We are grateful for your medical skills, Aya," Misao praised. "Now, about _her_."

"You can't keep me locked up like this!" I heard a voice screech. It was like nails clawing a chalkboard. It made me wince and roll over to cover my ears. "You forget what I can do!"

"That's why we have you locked in there," the quiet voice said, trying to sound brave. "You-you can't use your powers in there…!"

"Foolish Ib!" the screeching continued.

_Ib_, I thought.

"Hush, Ellen," Misao ordered. "You're frightening Ib and causing more pain to Lewis than he needs."

I slowly sat up to look at my surroundings. Looking to my right, I saw Misao, the doll-like girl, whom I assumed to be Aya, and a smaller girl huddling to Misao's side.

This girl looked no older than eight or nine, with waist length brownie coloured hair, and a healthy pale, round face adorned with dull red eyes. She wore a collared, white button down flaring out slightly at her hips and a red cravat to challenge her eyes. A dark red skirt fell to her knees, and tall black socks were pulled to meet the skirt. Her feet were safely tucked in to red loafers matching Misao's. I assumed this to be Ib.

Looking behind, I noticed an eleven year old looking girl, confined in what looked to be a translucent yellow chamber. Golden braids fell over her shoulders, and hideous blue eyes bore into me. Her face was red from the screaming, but she was almost as pale as Misao, if not paler. She wore a long blue dress with a thick black collar and short sleeves. The top of her dress was white, which led to an apron tied around her waist. A thin red stripe bordered the hem of the dress, leading down to short, brown boots.

I scowled. Ellen had taken Viola's body and trapped the poor girl's soul in her decrepit, weakened body.

"She did nothing to you," I muttered. I slid off the hard table I had been laying on, and stalked closer to where Viola's body was being caged. "She did absolutely nothing to deserve what you did, and you just let her _die_!" I nearly screamed. "What did she ever do?! She never gave you permission to take her body in her place for yours! What kind of sick world do you live in where that's okay?!" I felt hot tears streak down my face.

Misao led me back to the table, sitting me down. "I know you're upset," she said. "But that's what we're here to do. Help. Help you and Viola."

"But…" I started. "I don't know how to help you." Suddenly, I had a wild idea. "Tenka!" I cried.

Ib looked up at me, her ruby eyes shining with curiosity and hope. "You know Tenka?"

I beamed at her. "Of course! She's been a close friend since the sixth grade! She can help us!"

Ib smiled. It was an awkward, shy smile, but a smile nonetheless. "That's great…!"

Misao nodded. "It is! It's wonderful! Lewis, you're wonderful!" She threw her arms around my neck.

Ellen scoffed. "Pathetic mortals. Tenka is _long _gone. Stop wasting your breath."

Aya smiled knowingly. "Tenka's gone from _these _worlds. Who's to say she wasn't in Lewis's world? That's where we found her."

The witch went silent.

"Lewis, lay back down. You're not fully recovered," Aya said, moving toward me. "Just try to rest, we'll try to locate Tenka and Aud."

I nodded and let Misao lead me back to the bed. I repeated my breathing exercises from earlier as my vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I awoke to what I could vaguely identify as singing. The words were mixing together and faint, and it was only until my mind tried to process the words when I could hear the voice distinctly.

Sitting up, I looked around for the voice. My eyes met with familiar brown hair.

Ib was singing. Her back was turned to me, and she was poised in front of a counter which was obviously too tall for her. She was platformed on a white stool, her hands busy with something I could only guess was cutting something.

Her voice was quiet, shy almost, as if she was afraid to be heard.

"If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them now. Cause they're all wrong. I know better, cause you said forever. And ever. Who knew?"

I smiled and rolled over, feigning sleep. If she knew I was awake, she might become more self conscious of herself than she already was. I knew the feeling.

"Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced, and just too cool? Oh oh, oh oh. I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend. I'd give anything."

I knew who she was thinking about. Gary. The only other person in that god awful museum, the one person who gave her comfort and solace. Safety and warmth. Where was he now? She must be heartbroken to be without him.

"When someone said, 'count your blessings now,' for they're long gone. I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong. But they knew better, still you said forever. And ever. Who knew?"

She must be so lonely. They were incredibly close, and I doubt Misao or Aya, or even I, could fill that gaping hole Gary had left.

Another thought crossed my mind. If there was a chance to save Viola, then would that mean Mary is here too? But…her painting was destroyed. There was no way she could-

A loud noise, similar to that of many cannons firing at once, jolted my into a sitting position, and caused Ib to fall off her stool.

I hopped off the bed and dashed over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

Ib nodded and hissed lightly, cradling her hand to her chest. "Mostly," she replied. She held out her hand to show me a large cut across her palm. At that moment, a red petal fell from her pocket.

"Oh no." She looked around frantically, her eyes suddenly widening. "No no no no!" She jumped to her feet and dashed to where a broken vase had fallen. She pulled out her rose and tried to catch it in the water seeping into the cracks of the floor, unfortunately coming up empty handed. "No no no, NO!" she cried. Ib fell back onto her knees and began crying. "No…" she sobbed.

I gingerly made my way over to her. Kneeling down, I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up, cradling her to my chest. Ib's hands fisted into my vest like a lifeline.

"How many petals left?" I asked softly.

"T-two," she whimpered. "I-I was trying to make you something to eat for when you woke u-up…" She broke into another bout of sobs.

I rocked her in my arms gently, thinking for a moment before opening my mouth.

"Dancing bears, painted wings," I started softly. "Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December.."

Ib seemed familiar with the song.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm," she continued. "Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory."

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart, used to know_

_Once upon a December._

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

"_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December…"_

I sat back down on the bed I'd been laying on earlier, shifting Ib so she lay more comfortably against me. Her eyes slowly closed, and soon her breathing evened out. I began running a hand through her hair, combing out the knots and unevened areas.

_Only two petals left, _I began thinking. _Of course she'd be tired. We have to find a full vase soon, considering the other one… _

I looked over at the porcelain shards scattered on the tile. _Ib's only way of surviving on low health… _

I heard a low chuckling from behind me. Turning, I immediately regretted that action. I had barely enough time to secure Ib in my hold as I took cover under the bed, when the sound of several, if not more than earlier, cannons fired. Ib pressed her hands tightly over her ears, and I barely saw a beam of light in my peripheral vision above us.

"It's her," Ib whimpered. "She's out, she's out and we don't have help." She began sobbing again.

"Sh, Ib it's alright," I cooed softly, trying to mask my nervousness. _Who is "she?" Ellen? Yoshino? _My eyes widened when I realised who Ib had meant.

A high pitched giggle filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I frantically looked around for an exit. If I was fast enough, I could get us out and begin searching for Misao and Aya.

"Ib?" Mary called. "Why did you leave?" Her voice kept changing pitch and tempo, causing Ib to shiver violently. I ran a hand through her hair once more, shifting to my knees. The door was only a few yards away. If I was fast, I could outrun the painting girl and preserve what little hope Ib had left.

Arms tightening around Ib, I crouched, ready to launch.

"Ib?" called Mary once more. "Where are you? You said we'd be friends! Why are you hiding?" Her voice was nearing, her shoes clacking on the tile floor.

"Hold on tight," I told Ib quietly. She nodded and complied, her arms wrapping around my neck and her legs wrapped around my torso. My hands settled on her body to support and shield her, and without a second thought, I dashed for the door. I felt Ib's face press against my collarbone.

"IB!" screamed Mary.

My shoes thudded dully against the long, winding hallway floor. I skidded to a stop at a fork. My breath was heavy, my chest hurt. But I knew I couldn't stop now. I had to protect Ib until this was over. All of them. I can't leave their sides.

"Left," Ib murmured softly. "Go to the left and keep right."

I nodded and stroked her back comfortingly. "Thank you, Ib. I promise we'll find a vase soon. Go ahead and rest." She nodded and I began brisk pace down the left hall, soon feeling Ib relax again. It felt nice, to have someone I felt like I could protect. Being an only child, sometimes you yearn to have a younger sibling to protect.

Following Ib's instructions, I soon came to a brightly lit area. Squinting, I could vaguely see Misao and Aya. My eyes adjusted to the sudden light and noticed we were in a garden. The two girls were sitting under a large tree next to a well and a small pond.

"We heard the noise," Aya said. "How many petals?"

"Two," I responded.

Misao reached into a satchel that sat at her feet, pulling out a vase delicately wrapped in towels and blankets. Walking to the pond, she filled the vase with water. "For some reason, vases immediately purify water for the roses."

I placed Ib at the base of the tree, next to Aya. Gingerly, rose in hand, I walked to Misao and placed the crimson flower in the vase. In a small beam of light, the rose fully bloomed. I heard Ib stir.

"Ib!" I cried. I knelt in front of the girl, whose ruby eyes stared into mine. I held out the rose to her, and she gratefully took it.

"Th-thank you," she murmured. "Aya, Misao, i-it's Mary. I think she may have released Ellen!" My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Misao nodded. "Yes she has." She poured the water back into the pond and rewrapped the vase, placing it back in her satchel.

Ib looked at me longingly and held out her arms, indicating she wanted to be carried again. I happily complied.

After I had Ib settled on my back with my arms around her, and hers around me, Misao led us through a weed-filled patch of shrubbery towards a rusty gate covered in vines.

"Ib must trust you deeply if she wants you to continue carrying her," Misao commented lightly.

My face grew hot immediately, and I felt Ib bury her face in my shoulder. These actions made Misao and Aya laugh.

Walking through the gate, Aya led us through a dense wood, chainsaw in hand.

"We must be careful," she explained. "Viola might not know it's us. We'll have to find her."

"Wait," I started. "Are we-"

"Going to the house?" Misao finished. She nodded. "We need to let Viola know we can help. Lewis, would you be willing to keep guard while Aya and I search rooms?" I tightened my grip on Ib and nodded. "Aya and I have agreed that if anything should happen to us," Misao continued. "You take Ib and run. Escape the house and find shelter." She dug in her satchel and pulled out a flare gun.

Where does she get these?! I wondered briefly as the gun was clipped to my belt.

"Fire this once you escape. A friend of ours is nearby somewhere. She'll see it and come find you," Aya explained.

I nodded, shifting Ib more securely against my back. "Hold on tight, Ib." I felt her nod against my back.

Misao pushed open the heavy wooden door and led us in.


End file.
